smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:OliverPetrov
Welcome Hi, welcome to Smallville FanFiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:OliverPetrov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TomWellingishot (Talk) 04:17, August 10, 2011 Hi, I'm Lara. I'm a friend of Ella's and probably the only adult on this wiki (I'm 24 while ImpriexSeed 19 and everybody else is 15 or 16). I'm glad she's dating a again and watch out for Danny (Her ex) of 2 other trolls (Proto000 & Sharona) It's great having you here.OJOLara 12:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for your contributions to this wiki, and welcome to the wiki where FanFics come alive, and I if you ever need anything or just want to chat, feel free to message me on my talk page. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:01 AM, August 10th 2011 Welcome to the wiki! And, sorry, I cannot give you sysop rights just because you asked. --TomWellingishot I'm available on chat... If you ever want to talk you can leave a message:) Good luck:) -- Ollraider Oh my God, is she alright, tell me everything if you can, please. As her best friend, I think I deserve to know! You're serious about this, aren't you? :( If you get to see her, please give her hugs for me, and tell her they're from me, okay?! Let's talk about this on chat. You left chat in the middle of a conversation, so you're probably losing it. :( I understand, and hope to talk with her tonight. -man hugs- It's going to be okay. :) Okay, now I can chat, dude. After TWISH left I just became really busy, but now I'm back. How is TWISH holding up, I sent her a few long messages, has she read them yet? What can I do to help? I'm here for her, and will always be. :)-- ImperiexSeed, 3:00 PM, August 15th 2011 I'll be here if she needs to talk to me... :) Just sent her another message. Don't know what to do now, so I'll just wait... Well, give her a hug for me, will ya? -- ImperiexSeed, 4:28 PM, August 15th 2011 Well, if there's anything I can do for her, please let me know. The reason I informed her was to help. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:44PM, August 21st 2011 I was going to the VSTF wiki to report Danny's wiki, but it looks like you already have. Thanks for reporting it. :) Just an aside, I went to his wiki to see what he was doing and I noticed that you commented on what few pages it has, namely defending me. I appreciate you sticking up for me, I really do, but the best thing to do is to ignore them and move on with your life. :) --TomWellingishot 02:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Fair warning I know that you didn't mean to cause any trouble on my blog, but you came off as rude. That will not be tolerated here on this wiki; constant rudeness or harrassment will result in a ban. I just thought I would give you a fair warning. --TomWellingishot 22:23, August 22, 2011 It's like she took the words right out of my mouth. No seriously, she's right. -- ImperiexSeed, 7:54 PM, August 22nd 2011 Lol. But, yes, next time please be careful as to how you word things that may come off as impolite. I accept your apology (see my talk page), but heed my warning. --TomWellingishot 02:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, guys, I'll be careful when I comment. No worries. :) That would be greatly appreciated! :) So you and I, we're good, right? -- ImperiexSeed, 4:01 PM, August 23rd 2011 Yep, we're good. Dude, I really appreciate what you did, backing me up and all, so thank you. :) -- ImperiexSeed, August 31st 2011 I'm on chat now, so hey, let's talk. Hey, do you know what's going on, dude? -- ImperiexSeed, 7:00 PM, October 8th 2011 With TWISH, you mean? For some reason, she's been acting out of wack. Her mom found her laying on the floor curled up in a ball and some hours later, just bawling for no apparent reason... I'm worried sick about her, dude! --OliverPetrov 01:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on chat... I really don't want to get into the details right now...I'll just talk to you later. I hope you understand. --OliverPetrov 01:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Of course, I understand, Ollie. :) I'll ttyl, then. -- ImperiexSeed, 9:43 PM, October 8th 2011 Yeah, the problem was the main wiki database was down, and thus chat, unfortunately. But it's back up now, so let's talk. -- ImperiexSeed, 7:08 PM, October 9th 2011 I just tried to use chat, and it's still screwed up. So let's just use talk pages for now until the chat starts working again. --OliverPetrov 23:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Then let's just use this to talk. So what's going on with her? I have no idea. I mean, one day she was all peppy and outgoing like nothing ever happened and the next thing I know, she's in a funk. --OliverPetrov 23:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I can't help but think, it's something that I did? So you know nothing of what's going on? She refuses to talk to me, Imperiex, or at least tell me why she's so sad...I'd think it was just stress, but I highly doubt it. --OliverPetrov 23:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Would she be mad at me? I can't think of logical enough reason, though. She hasn't even talked to me about it.. It's quite possible, but unlilkely. She tends to confront people head-on when she's pissed at them, but at other times, she just freezes them out and goes on with her business...it all depends on how severe the offense is. --OliverPetrov 23:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) But I have done nothing to hurt her, and I never will. But please, talk to her and ask her if I did anything to upset her.